1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a unitary toner cartridge in which parts such as a photosensitive member and the like used for development, and an image forming apparatus using the same are stored.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in this type of image forming apparatus, parts such as a toner storing section used to form an image, a developing roller, a photosensitive member, a charging section and the like are stored in a unitary toner cartridge to be exchangeable. Then, when toner in the toner storing section of the toner cartridge is used up, a new cartridge is attached to use. Moreover, when the lifetime of the part such as photosensitive member expires, a new cartridge is attached to use. In this type of toner cartridge, one photosensitive member is combined as a unit. Moreover, the toner cartridge has such a configuration that makes it impossible to touch the photosensitive member externally in order to protect the surface of the photosensitive member.
However, in the conventional configuration in which the photosensitive member is combined with the toner cartridge as a unit, since the photosensitive member is designed not to be detached from the toner cartridge, there is a possibility that the photosensitive member will be damaged if the replacement of the photosensitive member is forcefully carried out. Furthermore, when the lifetime of the photosensitive member expires, the entire toner cartridge including the photosensitive member needs the replacement even though the other parts are usable.
Although there is the toner cartridge having a configuration in which the photosensitive member can be detached, this toner cartridge has a configuration in which the photosensitive member cannot be touched externally. For this reason, in order to execute the detachment of photosensitive member, the photosensitive member must be detached after removing the parts covering the photosensitive member. Moreover, an attaching structure is extremely complicated, for example, an attaching member for photosensitive member is covered with other member. Therefore, a person, who is familiar with the toner cartridge, must execute the detachment of photosensitive member. Namely, the general user cannot detach the photosensitive member.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a toner cartridge wherein a photosensitive member can be easily detached to execute the replacement without difficulty, reducing an economical burden on the user.
The toner cartridge of the present invention comprises a cartridge main body having a toner storing section for storing toner, a photosensitive member for forming a toner image using toner, and a rotation unit, which is rotatably held by the cartridge main body in a state that the photosensitive member is rotatably held, and which rotates up to a position where the photosensitive member can be detached.
This configuration makes it easy to set a photosensitive member to a detachable state, so that the replacement of photosensitive member can be easily executed.